House of Rock Bands
by audreetommo-horanwritesHOA
Summary: Sibuna is given a school project that will change their lives.
1. Intro

**Hi guys! Here's the band fic. I kind of based it on Lemonade Mouth coz I love bands and I love the movie. :) **

**Anyway, this is only the intro. It's really short.. but i'll update. **

* * *

><p>Intro:<p>

Fabian's POV:

"Hello, this is Amy Waters. Today I am going to interview the British sensation, Sibuna! They are here in New York City for the last leg of their American tour." a casually dressed woman in her late 20s said to the camera. "Amazingly, they have a sold out show in Madison Square Garden tomorrow night."

The camera moved to us. Eight teenagers who were once terrorized by an evil man called Rufus Zeno.

"So, Nina, is it true that Patricia hates you?" Amy asked.

"Of course not! It was only when I was new at our boarding school." Nina said laughing.

We never thought that we would be famous. It's like a dream come true.

But wait.. Let me tell you how we were thrust into the road to fame.

It all started with Mr. Winkler's project..

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it. REVIEW. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait and this chapter's short so i'll try to make the next one longer..**

**Here's the first chapter:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

No One's POV:

"Okay, class, for your project in both history and drama you will be forming your own bands or musical groups." Jason announced. He paused for a second then he continued.

"Groupings will be by house. There will be four categories: Rock Band, Orchestra, Marching Band and Show Choir." He explained to intently listening students.

"Anubis with the least number of students get rock band while Osiris, Ra and Horus will have to draw lots." There was a chorus of cheers and high fives from the Anubis students. Jason drew out a top hat from a storage closet.

He passed the top hat to three representatives from different houses. Osiris got Orchestra. Ra got show choir. Horus got Marching Band.

Osiris and Horus students groaned, Ra students lightened up. People knew that they were the creative house. But Anubis students were the happiest faces in class that day.

Fabian's POV:

The project is awesome. I'll probably be the lead guitarist.

We all headed for Anubis house. I decided it's best to plan our project early. "Guys, can we discuss our project in the common room?"

"Yeah, sure Fabes." Nina said.

"Okay, mate." Mick said.

"Fine." Jerome said.

~15 minutes later~

We were all in the common room discussing the project.

"Me, Nina and Mara will be the vocalists!" Amber said eagerly as Mara and Nina gave her glares.

"Okay." I said as I scribbled their names on a blank piece of paper.

"I can be on keyboards!" Alfie exclaimed. We all nodded at him. "And I could do some rap, too!"

"I think I'll be the lead guitarist." I told my housemates. I looks at Nina for support. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, mate. You should be the lead guitarist." Mick supported me. "And I can be the drummer."

"I can be the rhythm guitarist and I'll surely do the backing vocals together with Fabian." Patricia said. Me? Backing vocals? I start to give her a funny look. "Don't even try to disagree. We all know you have an amazing voice."

"Okay." I winced. Me sing? In front of people? Ugh.

"And I'll be the bassist." Jerome finished the discussion about our lineup.

"Okay." I said as I scribbled names again. "Now, our lineup is done can we do our setlist? We need 8 songs. One suggestion for each of us."

"Can we put a Metallica or Anthrax song?" Patricia asked. All of us groaned. We hate metal. Only Patrcia seems to listen to it.

Umm, I know you like metal but no." I told her. There was no way we would perform a metal song at the talent show. Everybody will throw tomatoes at us.

"Yeah, let's just stick to punk, rock, country or pop." Nina said. She's such an angel.

"How about Taylor Swift?" Amber said. "The Story of Us is a nice song."

"Sure." I responded.

"Oh! I have one suggestion. Let's do Paramore!" Patricia said. Now that's something.

"Yeah, sure. That bands amazing!" Nina said.

"How about Mcfly, mate?" Mick asked me.

"Yeah, that's our favorite!" I agreed with him. "But what song?"

"Obviously." He replied. Oh. That was my song for Nina when I first met her.

"Right." I told Mick trying not to blush and giving Mick a I'm-going-to-ignore-this-one look.

"Can we put Run Don't Walk?" Nina asked me.

"By Hey Monday?" Patricia interrupted. Nina nodded.

"I love that band!" Patricia said cheerfully. They started to discuss Hey Monday so I shifted my gaze to my other housemates..

"Okay, how about.. You Belong With Me." Mara said. I'm guessing it's a song she dedicated to Mick.

"Too Close For Comfort works right?" Jerome asked me as he gave Mara a small smile. Even though we all know he likes Patricia we still think he hasn't gotten over Mara.

"Yup. How about you Alfie? Joy? I think we should also do Sing by My Chemical Romance." I told them. They nodded.

"Umm, how about Pressure? It's a Paramore song." Joy said.

"Yes." I agreed. "So how about you Alfie?"

"Your Guardian Angel." Alfie said. Amber smiled and held him closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it guys?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys. Anyways, here's the second chapter:**

**I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>Amber's POV:<p>

I woke up with a fresh start. I remembered our discussion last night. Oh, right. I'm officially a singer! How awesome is that? _I think this calls for a pink headband day!_

I quickly grabbed my stuff and showered in the bathroom. When I came out everyone was in the kitchen.

I rushed to my room and quickly dumped my clothes in the hamper I shared with Nina then grabbed my things and hopped on the stairs.

"Morning everyone!" I greeted them with a smile. I am so light-headed today.

"Morning, Ambs." Alfie replied as he patted the seat next to him.

"Morning." Nina said cheerfully. She was sitting down beside Fabian and they were obviously holding hands under the table.

I sat beside Alfie and grabbed some cereal and a glass of juice.

"So, guys, are we going to sign up for the talent show?" I asked them. I want to be the one who's going to write "ANUBIS HOUSE" in pink marker, of course.

"Yeah. Would you do the honor?" Fabian told me politely.

"Of course!" I felt happy. I sat down next to Alfie and grabbed some toast.

~a few hours later~

I wrote "Anubis House" on the sign-up sheet in big cursive letters.

"Perfect!" I told myself. "More than perfect."

"Hey, Ambs! Let's meet with the others. There's a meeting, I think." Alfie told me as I closed my pink pen.

"Sure."

Nina's POV:

"Hey guys!" A cheerful Amber said as she approached us in our usual Sibuna meeting place.

"Take a seat, Amber, Alfie." Fabian told them gesturing to the space beside us. He has been acting all bossy around us when we talk about our project, lately.

"So, what are we here for again?" Patricia asked as her brows furrowed then relaxed when Jerome whispered something in her ear.

"Our project." Fabian said in a no-nonsense tone. "I have heard that we can only play a maximum of 10 minutes so that means only three songs."

"So, what songs are we going to play, mate?" Mick asked him.

"Stuff that has rap." Fabian said. "So we can maximize Alfie's talent."

Alfie took a bow in front of us. We all laughed at his act. We never get tired of him.

"How about Determinate?" I asked them. "It's a song by Lemonade Mouth and it has a rap part."

"Oh, that's from the American movie, right?" Patricia asked. "I love that movie!"

"Oh well, admit it, it's awesome." Amber chimed in. So far, Patricia has been sharing a lot of interests with me since I mentioned Paramore yesterday.

"Yup." Patricia said with a smile.

"Oh, I have an idea Fabian!" Mara said. "Can we play Mine by Taylor Swift?"

"Of course, Mara." Fabian told her. Mara gave Mick a loving smile. "So, we only need one more song."

"Ah. I know. E.T. would be perfect." Jerome said. "And I'm sure Alfie would love it since it's about extraterrestrials."

"Yeah, sure mate." Alfie remarked. "I don't think the alien sex part would be acceptable."

"That's easy." Mick commented. "Fabian here can fix it for us, right mate?"

"Uhh, yeah but first we need to rehearse." Fabian told Mick as he looked everyone in the eye.

"But where?" I asked out of the blue. Of course we would practice in Mick and Fabian's room.

"Our room but we'll have to move the furniture around so that we would all fit inside." Fabian said. I was right enough.

Mick's POV:

After a few minutes of dragging around stuff we finally cleared out our practice area. I quickly assembled my drum set which I hid under my bed except for the big parts which I hid somewhere else.

"Okay, settle down everyone." Fabian said like a pro. Everyone looked at him. We all seem to trust him with this since he was the one who knew the most about music.

"I think Nina, Mara and me should be in front." Amber said. Of course she'd want to be in front.

"Sure." Fabian agreed. There was no stopping Amber Millington once she wanted something. Better not get in her way.

"Can I stand beside Trixie?" Jerome asked as Patricia's cheeks went as red as her hair. It was hilarious to see her blush. I supressed a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be beside Alfie then." Fabian said. "Patricia and I will both be near the center since we are both back-up singers, so Alfie and Jerome you cover the side of the stage."

"Yes, sir." Jerome saluted.

"How about when I do my rap?" Alfie asked.

"Easy." Fabian said casually. "You walk at the side and then you will go to the center."

"Oh, that's fair enough." Alfie agreed.

"Shall we start?" Nina asked everyone.

"Yeah!" We hollered.

Patricia's POV:

For the next fifteen minutes we rehearsed Determinate and ET. I could say we were all good.

Mara, Nina and Amber had great soprano voices and Mick and Fabian were really talented.

As for Jerome he too was good and Alfie's rap was just immaculate.

"Never thought I'd say this but we are good!" I told everyone. We were taking a five minute break since Fabian instructed us to.

Fabian's phone began to ring. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Uncle Aide?" Fabian asked the mobile.

"Yes, what can we do for you?" He said then looked at us.

"Oh. Okay, we'll be there. Bye." He finally shut his mobile.

"What was that?" Jerome asked him .

"It's Uncle Aide. He wants us to play for his shop this weekend." Fabian replied. "So, should we do it?"

"Of course!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Jerome and I said at the same time. We looked at each other then he gave me a peck on the lips. I love him.

"We have a gig on Saturday then." Fabian finished.

* * *

><p><strong>i know. this chapter sucks. REVIEW.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally, got to update this fic. Anyways, it's sort of a boring chapter. Sorry. **

**Btw, I do not own HoA. That's all. x**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, day of gig at Uncle Aide's:<em>

Nina's POV:

We all rehearsed for the past few days. We will be performing "E.T." today at the storefront of Uncle Aide's shop. We are all nervous but we are all excited, too.

Mara, Amber and I are dressed up in the same colors and Amber has just finished her hair and make-up and is now starting Mara's.

"Uhm, Nina, what do you think would suit Mara? The pink eyeshadow or the green one? I can't choose." Amber suddenly half-whined from the vanity table.

"Ask Mara, what she likes, but I think the green one would be better." I tell Amber and she then asks Mara, quite impatiently.

"The green one please." Mara said politely. As Amber was dabbing the applicator at the green eyeshadow someone knocked at the door. I turned to open it and standing in the hallway is no other than my love, Fabian.

"Hi Nines! Hey Ambs, Mara!" He greeted cheerfully to us. He sounded giddy and excited. Mara and Amber nodded at him. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked him. He wouldn't be standing there for no reason.

"What? Nina's make-up isn't done yet!" Amber complained. I chuckled at what she said.

"Uhm, no. I just wanted to wish you all luck. Especially you." Fabian said. This caused me to blush. Suddenly, there's a flash of light.

"OMG! You two are so cute together!" Turns out it was Amber and her camera again. This moment is so totally going in one of her scrapbooks. _Oh Amber, _I thought as Fabian facepalmed himself.

~30 minutes later~

Jerome's POV:

"Ready, everyone?" I asked everyone as I helped Meathead get his drum set on Trudy's van.

"Of course!" Mara, Patricia and Alfie said all at the same time. Well, I guess all of us are excited, then. These three have less things in common than a flea and a rock.

"Okay, children, let's have a head count now." Trudy said as Amber, Nina and Mara bounded out of the porch.

"Fabian?"

"Here." Fabian said, cheerfully.

"Mick?"

"Present!" Mick exclaimed like a schoolboy but I was too preoccupied to make a comment.

"Alfie?"

"I'm here!" Exclaimed an ecstastic Alfie. I looked around.

"Jerome?"

"Uhh, here." I mumbled quietly. Where was Trixie?

"Nina?"

"Here." Nina blurted out with a hint of nervousness. I glance at the door.

"Amber?"

"Here, Truds!" Amber announced in her usual squealing tone. I look around.

"Mara?"

"I'm here." Mara mumbled. Patricia's about to be called but she's still not here.

"Patricia?" Trudy finally said. When no one answered, she repeated it again in a louder voice.

Patricia's POV:

Trudy was already head counting us and I still wasn't finished my make-up. I quickly dabbed some lip gloss onto my lips, put on my black leather jacket and slipped on my black pumps with spikes on the heels. I trudged as fast as I can.

Just as Trudy announced my name for a second time I burst out of the door.

"I'm here, no need to panic." I said as my housemates all turn around to look at me.

They looked at me in shock registered what I was wearing and how I did my make-up and my hair. Amber gave me a thumbs-up and a flash of her camera while Mara and Nina gave me a nod of approval.

I guess putting on some make-up and a pair of heels did make a bit of a difference, other than that, my faded blue skinnies and tight white shirt also caught their eyes. I was possessed by something to look a bit different today.

"You look nice, Patricia." Trudy remarked as I walked towards Jerome.

"Thanks, Trudy." I replied as one by one we went inside the van. As usual Alfie took the shotgun seat but he had Amber in tow because we had the instruments with us and we couldn't really fit.

Mara, Mick, Fabian and Nina sat at the middle while Jerome lead me to the back of the van beside the instruments.I kicked my heels of as we sat on the van's dusty, gray floor.

"Do you know that you look gorgeous today?" Jerome suddenly said as wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Uhh, don't joke around, Slimeball." I replied as a blush crept onto my face. I was getting so light-headed that I ignored Amber's whining about not getting to photograph me and Jerome.

"I'm not joking." His face becoming slightly serious as his bright, blue eyes looked straight into mine.

"Well, it's nice to try something new once in a while, you know." I said as I looked away for a second. When I looked at him again he was still staring intently at me, then his eyes trailed down to my lips.

I knew exactly what he wanted so I leaned in for a kiss. Jerome's lips pressed down on mine and it stayed there for the next 5 seconds before we heard the 'aww' sound all of our housemates are saying.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :) <strong>


End file.
